1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal cushion, and more particularly to a one-piece personal cushion that has multiple functions such as ventilation, cushioning, dehumidifying, deodorizing, anti-mite protection, shock-absorbing, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal cushions are available in various configurations such as chair cushions, back cushions and stool cushions and directly contact the human body. Conventional personal cushions are available in the market and are composed of a cloth cover and stuffing material selected from artificial fiber, sponge filler, artificial filler and natural filler and fibers inside the cloth cover. However, the conventional personal cushion is often perpetually deformed after a period of use and easily becomes musty and soggy because the conventional personal cushion is not ventilated. Additionally, bacteria often grow on a musty and moist personal cushion, which causes the personal cushion to stink. Furthermore, dust mites nest and reproduce in the moist stuffing material and cause many people to have allergic reactions. Therefore, the conventional personal cushion needs to be ventilated better to make a person feel comfortable when using the personal cushion.
Moreover, the stuffing material cannot decompose after the conventional personal cushion is discarded and is burned to diminish the quantity of the waste stuffing material, which pollutes the air and causes more environmental problems.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional personal cushion.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved personal cushion that has excellent ventilation and most of the personal cushion will readily decompose to decrease environmental pollution.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.